


it takes an ocean not to break

by iwillbeyourgoal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillbeyourgoal/pseuds/iwillbeyourgoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluff where gavin dyes michael's hair. title has literally nothing to do with anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it takes an ocean not to break

**Author's Note:**

> my buddy caroline and i were swapping prompts and hers for me was "hair dye" and this mess happened. enjoy.

"Wanna dye your hair," Gavin muttered to Michael one lazy morning as Michael's head rested on his chest and he counted the curls. 

"Like fuck you are," Michael said, his voice half-slurred from sleep. “You’re not laying a finger on this mop.”

Gavin reached around to tilt Michael’s head up towards him and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. “Please?”

X

They sat in Gavin’s bathroom with Griffon supervising as Gavin squirted a tiny bit of dye onto his plastic gloved hand. They’d bleached a singular thick curl at the back of Michael’s neck, and at his request chose a dark teal color because “if I’m gonna look like a dick at least I’ll be an adorable one.”

“Now, don’t hurry with the coloring,” Griffon was saying as Gavin worked the dye through the hair.

“You might even say you needed to tease it, Gav,” Michael said, his face in the sink.

“Achievement unlocked: Talked Michael Rage Quit Jones into dyeing his hair,” Gavin said gleefully. “Do I win anything?”

“My everlasting hatred.”

They waited for 30 minutes for the dye to set, and maybe a sloppy hand job or two worked their way into that time period, maybe they didn’t. When Michael’s phone blared letting them know it was done, they rinsed it out and Gavin was so in love with the finished product that he planted his lips in the spot where the curl met Michael’s skin and didn’t stop pressing little kisses there for the rest of the day.

X

It became a thing. When they were having sex and it was passionate in its own slow, working way, Gavin would take a hold of the curl and work it through his fingers, loving the way the teal shone in the light against the rusty red. When they were at work and Michael was too riled up, Gavin would reach over and tug the strand lightly, a gentle _hey, I’m here_. And so quickly in Gavin’s mind, teal became Michael teal became Michael and he thought if every color held this much significance then the world would be brighter.


End file.
